The MRI apparatus is an imaging diagnostic apparatus which magnetically excites nuclear spins of an object set in a static magnetic field with RF (radio frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation.
As one of image analysis methods in the MRI apparatus, MRS (magnetic resonance spectroscopy) is known. The MRS is a data analysis method for studying types and/or components of molecules in a living body, based on an amount of a chemical shift in a resonant frequency and intensities of MR signals.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which can improve an SNR (signal to noise ratio) of signals from target metabolites in MRS.